


Ticklish

by ailixandrite2dot0 (AILiSeki)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Fluff, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23487775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AILiSeki/pseuds/ailixandrite2dot0
Summary: Greg discovers something new about Rose
Relationships: Rose Quartz/Greg Universe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warm up I wrote for a random prompt.

Greg and Rose were cuddling on the beach one afternoon, Greg with his head on her lap as they watched the sunset. He loved that position.

It was clear, even in a quiet moment like this, that she was an alien. Her body didn’t have any noticeable warmth. Greg didn’t think much of it. Human or not, he was completely in love with Rose, and that was all that mattered. Their differences once scared him, as he thought they couldn’t possibly work out, but since they started communicating more openly with each other all he wished was to understand her better.

Greg moved his head, and Rose giggled.

“What?” He asked.

“Your hair.”

“What about it?”

“It’s… poking me.”

Greg sat up and looked into her eyes. “Rose… are you ticklish?”

Rose blinked. “Ticklish?”

“You don’t know what tickles are?” He asked, shocked.

She frowned in thought. “Something to do with human reflexes?”

“So gems are not ticklish?” Greg asked.

Rose shrugged.

“Well, there’s just one way to find out.” Greg smiled maliciously (or as close to it as he could manage) as he had the privilege to give Rose her first tickles attack ever.

He jumped on her, poking her sides relentlessly. She fell back, laughing loudly.

“Greg! Cease this!” Rose shouted between laughs.

Her laugh sounded so adorable, and Greg didn’t want to stop hearing it. He got a bit carried away. His attack was interrupted by a rather powerful kick that sent him to where the waves met the shore.

Right. Gem super strength. He should have seen it coming.

“Greg!” Rose shouted, jumping up with her hands over her mouth. “I’m so sorry! Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” Greg stood up. That would probably leave a bruise but nothing serious. A guy who never got accidentally injured while going too far playing with his girlfriend didn’t really live life.

“I’m so sorry!” She repeated. “I don’t know what came over me. I didn’t want to hurt you.”

“It’s alright, Rose.” He smiled. “Many humans react the same way to being tickled.”

Rose was quiet for a moment, then giggled. “You’re hopeless.”

“Hopelessly in love with you,” Greg said in the usual charming tone he used for pickup lines. “So, it seems gems can be ticklish.”

“It seems.” Rose nodded. “I don’t think I have ever laughed so much in my whole existence.”

Greg hoped she was exaggerating (though he knew she usually didn’t), as that was a very long time.

“Are you ready for round 2?” He teased.

“It’s better not,” Rose said. “Who knows what could happen if you did it again.”

Greg nodded, unable to argue with that. After a moment, he said. “This is another thing we have in common. I am ticklish too.”

Rose smiled in a way that mirrored his own smile from earlier. “Really?”

Greg took a couple of steps back. “Rose…”

For a second, none of them moved. Greg didn’t want to risk himself any longer. He started to run away from her. Rose didn’t waste time chasing him.

Soon, she caught up, and it was Greg’s turn to laugh like he hadn’t in years.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @ailixandrite2dot0, where I rant about my fics.


End file.
